Los Colores de una Sombra
by MeriZu
Summary: "Yo no sabía" se repetía, "yo sólo lo amaba. Ese fue mi único error." ¿Error? Pero la vida continúa, con o sin ella, lo quiera o no. Lo demás no importa, él se fue, se lo quitaron. Ginny/Cedric
1. Suspirar

_Nota de la autora__: Holis. Sí, si me estás leyendo y dices, "guau, esta historia la tenía otra chica, maldita ratera", la robé. De mi otra cuenta. Quería un fresh start. La otra cuenta sigue ahí, con mis otras historias (para no perderlas). Las revisé todas (muy malas... en redacción y tal. Las historias me siguen gustando), pero he decidido empezar con ésta. Pensé en empezar con una nueva, pero quiero terminar ésta. _

_Empiezo en una nueva cuenta porque no quiero que viejos conocidos me lea. No porque no los quiera más (si les enseñé mi cuenta pasada, es porque los quiero), simplemente quiero empezar un poco anónima._

_Estos capítulos, los primeros tres, ya estaban publicados, así que los corrijo y los vuelvo a publicar en esta cuenta. Espero terminar esta historia._

_Y ya sin más, empiezo de nuevo, con mi OTP original (después de Fred/yo y Cedric/yo). Amo esta historia como si fuera la mía. Y en parte lo es (pero nadie murió) (spoiler alert, jejeje), tal vez si me animo, al final les cuento un poco de mi historia._

_Si sabes mi nombre, no lo digas. Sólo lee y critícame._

_-m._

_p.d. Si vuelvo a poner una nota, será al final. Ya no me gusta cómo se ven al final de cada capítulo. Se me hace más limpio así._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Suspirar**

* * *

Encontrarse pensando en él no la sorprendía. Al menos no del todo. A veces simplemente la tomaba desprevenida. Y era sorprendente, inclusive la asustaba, la tranquilidad con la que se hallaba pensando en él. Había tantas cosas que cambiaron en tan poco tiempo, y ella jamás se había sentido tan vieja. Se sentía, de muchos modos, vacía. Hueca. Como si hubiera algo malo en ella. Se sentía muerta, desesperada buscando dentro de ella algo que le faltaba, seca ya sin más lágrimas que llorar.

Se detuvo un momento. No podía seguir caminando. Usualmente caminaba para disimular su desesperación, tal y como hacía antes con su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, esta vez se tuvo que detener. No era como si ella lo quisiera, simplemente sus piernas no le respondían. Había silencio, mucho silencio, y ello la sacaba de quicio. Lentamente se sentó, consciente que no podría seguir por ahora y despreocupada de ello pues no había nadie ahí que le preguntará cómo estaba.

Realmente, ¿cómo estaba? Seguía en ese estado anímico, en aquel letargo eterno, perdida sin saberlo y a sabiendas. Era gris. No había otra forma de describirlo.

Suspiró. Era un suspiro triste, tantas veces reincidido en su corazón, mensajero de un sufrimiento inhumano. El saber que lo perdiste y que no lo puedes dejar ir.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se controló. No controló sus pensamientos, esos siempre estarían ahí, recordándole, simplemente se controló a ella misma.

Abrió los ojos y, casi enseguida, se dio cuenta del lugar donde su corazón había hecho que se detuviera. Y sonrió, si se podía decir así a la expresión que apareció en su cara, cruelmente. De todos los lugares en ese castillo, tenía que llegar a ese lugar. Y maldijo. Y volvió a suspirar.


	2. Amor de Niños

**Capítulo 2. Amor de Niños**

* * *

Un pasillo, y ellos dos. Risas, "te quiero"s susurrados, manos entrelazadas y el sonido de sus pasos. Embriagados, completamente, de amor. Amor de niños, amor de tontos, amor de ciegos. Amor. Ellos dos iluminando todo a su alrededor. Y lo hacen de un modo tan descuidado, con ese andar despreocupado y sus palabras ligeras, andando como niños, como tontos, como ciegos. Ella lo besa con dulzura en la mejilla y sale corriendo.

Tropieza. Él corre rápidamente y se arrodilla a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella ríe.

-Tonto. ¡Claro que sí!- Sin embargo, no se levantan del suelo. Él recuesta su cabeza suavemente en su vientre, todavía jadeante de la última carrera, y cierra los ojos. Ella le acaricia suavemente el cabello. Tal vez se esté enamorando y no lo sepa. Tal vez ya se enamoró y no se dio cuenta. Entonces tal vez lo esté amando en ese momento y ella no esté enterada de ello. Y se ríe. ¿Sigue teniendo doce años? Se siente de dos. Y de cien. Tan... ¿Qué? Realmente no le importa en ese momento. Ella se siente tan distinta que no le importa. Se siente como una niña al lado de él, descubriendo cosas que ni ella misma entiende todavía. Cosas, lugares y emociones. Y ella cierra los ojos también, quiere que ese momento sea para siempre.

Sin que se den cuenta, los dos abren los ojos al mismo tiempo. Y es que hay veces en las que las almas están unidas por lazos más allá de los físicos, más fuertes que nada y al mismo tiempo tan frágiles que, inconscientemente y para mantenerlos intactos, las personas no caen en cuenta de ellos.

-¿Acaso nadie nunca pasa por aquí?

-No. Creen que está embrujado.

Ella sonríe. ¡Todo el maldito castillo está embrujado!

La respiración de ella es ahora lenta, tranquila, y él lo siente. Y sin mirarla a los ojos, sin suspirar románticamente, sin saber bien lo que decía, habla como entre sueños

-Te amo.

Realmente nunca lo había dicho antes.

Ella no lo mira a los ojos. Su sonrisa se amplió.

-Lo sé.


	3. Intrusa

**Capítulo 3. Intrusa**

* * *

Se sentía una intrusa en ese lugar. Y se sentía una intrusa dentro de si misma. ¿Acaso fue en ese momento cuando él le hizo su declaración adolescente de amor que ella se perdió? Ella cree en el destino, en la vida, en que hay una razón para todo. ¿Sería entonces predestinado para ella este dolor suyo? Suyo y de nadie más. Ya no tenía con quien compartirlo.

Desesperada, sin encontrar las fuerzas para sacar su frustración y su tristeza, para gritar, patalear, golpear, ni siquiera para llorar, se recostó en el piso y pego su mejilla en el mármol frío del piso. Se aferró con sus dedos al piso, como si intentará arrancar pedazos de mármol, y dio dos sollozos silenciosos, secos, pues sólo para eso tenía fuerzas.

Se aferraba al piso, sí, pero también se aferraba a una idea. Su cuerpo estuvo, alguna vez, recostado en ese piso, calentando ese piso. Alguna vez estuvo ahí. Alguna vez existió. Necesitaba algo, y en ese lugar ella lo estaba encontrando. Buscaba una razón para el dolor. Necesitaba una razón para el dolor. Necesitaba saber que todo no era un sueño, que no estaba muerta. Qué el amor sí existe, o existió.

Se encogió y, abrazada a sus piernas en posición fetal, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería cerrar los ojos a la vida. Quería vivir en los recuerdos.

No.

Quería vivir junto a él, amarlo y que él la amase. Pero él no estaba vivo.

Ella vivía, intacta, aunque estaba rota; respiraba, aunque estaba moribunda.


	4. Pararse frente a una puerta

**Capítulo 4. Pararse frente a una puerta.**

* * *

_1993._

Era raro. Ella pensaba que las cosas nunca mejoran.

A los diez años, esperaba entrar a Hogwarts y hacer amigos.Y conocer a Harry Potter. Eso sí que iba a mejor las cosas en su vida.

Y a los once años entró a Hogwarts, y sí hizo un amigo. Pero no fue Harry. Aunque no todo fue tan malo. Harry la rescató, Lockhart dejó de enseñar y Dobby fue liberado. Todo mejoraba, ¿no?

Ella todavía se sentía un tanto sola, un tanto rara, un tanto fuera de lugar. Su madre decía que era la adolescencia, que nadie a los doce años se siente cómodo con nada. Y que eso dura hasta que encuentras con quien te quieres casar.

—O te mueres— pensó Ginny.

Pero ella no quería ser única ni especial. No le interesaba ser popular, la más inteligente o la más bonita. Ella sólo quería un poco de intimidad, aquella que se le hacía normal para su edad. Sólo quería un amigo, un amigo al que le pudiera hablar sobre su vida (sin un intento de asesinato de por medio), y también un amigo al que pudiera escuchar.

Tal vez simplemente no sabía hacer amigos. Socializaba con sus compañeros, claro. Y con Hermione cuando la veía, pero ella siempre estaba con Harry y Ron. ¡Cómo desearía poder ser amiga de Harry! Inclusive aguantaría a su hermano. O tal vez no. Tal vez no lo sabría nunca, porque, a pesar de lo que había pasado el ciclo pasado, todavía no podía verlo y no perder toda capacidad verbal.

¡Ah! Bueno, casi toda capacidad verbal.

Y ahí estaba Ginny, hija menor de los Wesley, con sus ropas de segunda mano, su cabello enredado por el vendaval que la golpeó mientras corría a la enfermería y sola, como solía merodear en estas situaciones.

Estaba parada frente a las puertas enormes de madera sin poder moverse. ¿Realmente debería entrar a ver cómo estaba? ¿Podía? Al fin de cuentas, ¿qué eran? No eran nada. Conocidos. El mejor amigo de su hermano. La hermana de su mejor amigo. Nada.

Pero podría preguntar, ¿no?

Tal vez no.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

—Disculpa.— el buscador de Hufflepuff estaba frente a ella. Cedric Diggory, alto y ¿apuesto? Le parecía un poco gracioso de la cara, tenía los ojos un poco separados y una frente un poco amplia.

—Hola.

¿Acababa de saludarlo? Pues sí, su cara graciosa no la intimidaba tanto. Pensaba que parecía más guapo a distancia.

—Hola— le sonrió —venía a ver si, eh, Harry Potter estaba bien. Pero, uhm, no sé si deba entrar. Los golpeadores se veían muy molestos con el desenlace del partido. Pero, uf,— suspiró —no lo había visto caerse. Me sorprendió no tenerlo detrás mío cuando atrapé la snitch. Si por mí fuera, pediría otro juego. No fue justo.

¿Hablaba en serio este chico? Vaya, sí que era gracioso.

—Pues, creo que está bien. Cuando llegué se escuchaban unos ruidos, pero hace rato que todo parece estar tranquilo.

Silencio.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Volteó la mirada. El pasillo estaba vacío. ¡Vaya, qué ridícula se sentía! Pero, por otro lado, se sentía cómoda con él. Sola. Nunca en su vida había estado sola con alguien. Excepto claro, el año pasado cuando Harry Potter la rescató, pero no valía para ella pues fue un accidente. Algo así.

—Sí.

Ella lo volteó a ver de nuevo, pero no vio ningún tipo de juicio en sus ojos. Pues ya estaba, no es crimen quedarse parada frente a una puerta. Tal vez él lo hacía seguido. ¿Frente a la puerta de quién se quedaba él parado?

—Tienes razón, tal vez no deberías entrar. Creo que el equipo de Gryffindor sigue ahí. Vamos por algo de comer a la cocina. Nunca he ido pero, según mis hermanos, es muy fácil robar la comida. Prácticamente la regalan.

Él le respondió curioso con una sonrisa.


End file.
